1. Field
The invention is in the field of pneumatic impact tools, and is particularly concerned with methods of removing stuck gaskets from engine blocks and the like.
2. State of the Art
In the repair of automobile and other types of engines it is sometimes necessary to remove the cylinder head from the engine block or to remove other parts which are sealed using a gasket. In most cases, the gasket sticks to one or the other of the pieces or to both and then must be removed before a new one can be installed. Present practice is normally to remove the gasket with a hand chisel with or without a hammer, or by chemical means using an acid solution. Using a chisel is time consuming, and, if the chisel is not held correctly, damage may result to the engine block or to the person using the chisel. Using an acid solution requires precautions to avoid getting the solution on areas other than the gasket and to avoid getting the solution on the user.
Conventional power chisels cannot be used satisfactorily for removing stuck gaskets, because the stroke of the chisel blade is too long and powerful and may damage the engine block. Further, a blade moving in relation to the tool itself makes the tool very difficult to control. In such cases, the tool tends to jump around during use, thereby further damaging the engine block and allowing the blade thereon to rotate. No small, hand-held impact tool has been available which will produce between about 8 and 20 pounds of impact, that is easily controllable and manipulated, and that has a blade suitable for use in removing gaskets.